Haruhi's Impossible Perfect Ending!
by Lady Rosalune
Summary: The hosts are in a competition for Haruhi's heart, and no one knows it better than Hunny. The smallest host's thoughts on Haruhi's ending. NOT HunnyxHaruhi. Rated K, but OHSHC is T, so. . .


**Haruhi's Impossible Perfect Ending!**

**Hey guys! It's me, Lady Rosalune! This is my first Ouran fic, but I hope y'all like it. Btw, this is NOT HunnyxHaruhi. I'm sorry if I confused you. These are Hunny's thoughts on the host club and Haruhi. Anyway, I don't own OHSHC; if I did, very little of this fic would be true. But, hey, if you want to believe I own it, then sure. I'm extremely flattered.**

* * *

Despite most everyone's beliefs, Hunny was actually very perceptive. He watched the interactions in the host club and was able to see what everyone else, except perhaps Kyoya, could not: all six of them loved Haruhi. Don't misunderstand, just because they all loved her didn't mean they were all in the competition for her heart, it simply meant that she was even more oblivious than anyone had realized, because she hadn't noticed any of their feelings. Hunny was very interested in the competition for Haruhi's heart, and so, following the fair, he watched his friends' actions more closely than ever.

This particular day, as Hunny was sitting in music room three, Haruhi was, as often was the case, caught in the middle of the twins and Tamaki fighting for her attention. She obviously didn't care beyond being annoyed with the noise, shoving, etc. However, instead of watching her, Hunny was studying the other hosts, trying to decipher who would, in the end, win the competition.

He himself was not competing. Yes, he really did love Haruhi, but she obviously thought of him as almost a younger brother (despite the fact that she was two years his junior). Though saddened by this, Hunny wasn't really bothered. He knew that he could live with just being her friend and would be able to survive watching her be taken by another. He would content himself with being the perfect "little brother" and so would never have to worry about truly losing her.

As the twins began chasing Tamaki around the room, Hunny turned to look at Mori. Hunny knew his cousin loved Haruhi as much or more than he himself did. Mori's chances were also significantly better. However, Hunny was very much aware that Mori wasn't going to enter this fight. As much as Hunny was saddened by it, Mori wouldn't be willing to fight for Haruhi if winning could possibly bring pain to his cousin. Of course, Hunny had repeatedly explained that he was going to lose Haruhi and would rather Mori get her than any of the others, but Mori would just smile sadly in response. Yes, even now as Hunny watched his cousin he could see that sad resignation on his face. Mori would always be there to protect or help Haruhi, but he would not try to claim her heart.

Next, Hunny turned to look at Kyoya who was working on his laptop while keeping a sharp eye on Haruhi. Kyoya was also in love with Haruhi, though Hunny didn't know if he was aware of it yet. Even on this day, Hunny could see Kyoya battling with himself over these strange new feelings. Kyoya was not actually emotionless; he simply hid his emotions expertly. Because he hid his emotions, Kyoya felt them acutely, certainly more so than anyone would have guessed. Hunny smiled sadly. Even if Kyoya did manage to understand what he was feeling, he almost certainly wouldn't reveal it. He was scared of losing, so he wouldn't play. Hunny snorted in amusement. Kyoya really was a fool then, because he had just as good a chance as any of the others, if not better. Perhaps he would realize that in time, but probably not.

At this point, Tamaki had succeeded in snatching Haruhi from the twins and now had her in a stranglehold (or "hug" as he called it). Hunny sighed. Tamaki. Tamaki was an idiot and even now, after having dived off a bridge to save Haruhi, he still considered her to be his daughter. The funniest part was just how much Haruhi hated it. She wasn't in love with Tamaki. As far as Hunny could tell she didn't love any of them. But Haruhi could tell that Tamaki had some sort of conflicting feelings toward her and she apparently didn't like it. If Tamaki could pull himself out of his delusions for a minute, perhaps he'd have the best chance with Haruhi. But from Hunny's experience with the blonde, it would be much too late by the time that happened.

This left the twins. At that moment, Kaoru was hassling Tamaki while Hikaru waited for an opportunity to snatch Haruhi from his grasp. Hikaru Hitachiin. . . Of them all, Hikaru was most obviously in love with Haruhi. In fact, everyone but the two of them knew it. Hikaru was getting close to realizing it though, Hunny thought, as he watched Hikaru grab Haruhi's arm and yank her to safety. He watched as they fell, landing on the floor in a laughing, tangled heap. Hikaru was so childish, though. Could Haruhi even be happy with him? Probably not, but it's always possible. Then again, Hikaru was always so lost when Kaoru wasn't there to help him, so how would he be able to manage to hold on to Haruhi without his twin's help? Probably not, but he wouldn't be able to get Kaoru's help, because he'd be too selfish to let anyone near "his" Haruhi. So Hikaru pretty much had no chance either, at least, not in the long run.

That train of thought led Hunny to the last host: Kaoru. As Hikaru and Haruhi were getting off the ground and dusting themselves off, still laughing (and Tamaki was yelling about the "evil doppelgangers" who were apparently "corrupting" his "darling daughter"), Kaoru had slipped out of the spotlight and was now watching his friends with a sad smile on his face. Kaoru certainly loved his brother; however, the "act" was just that: an act. Kaoru loved Hikaru as a brother, nothing more. Hunny had watched Kaoru long enough to, at last, realize just how much he loved Haruhi. It was hard to see though, because Kaoru always seemed to give Hikaru assistance whenever he could. This confused Hunny, and he only knew of one way to make sense of it.

Hunny skipped over to where Kaoru was standing and said, quietly so that no one else could hear, "You know, of everyone in the host club who is in love with Haruhi, you may be the only one who will admit it to yourself."

Kaoru turned in surprise. He began stuttering, but soon stopped and took a deep breath before turning back towards the others. "How did you know?" He asked quietly.

"I could see it," Hunny shrugged. "When are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not." Hunny turned in surprise. "I couldn't do that to Hikaru. He loves her too, so I decided that no one needed to know. Of course," He looked at Hunny out of the corner of his eye. "I hadn't expected someone to figure it out. Please don't tell anyone, especially not Hikaru."

Hunny sighed. "I suppose not. But what if Hikaru and Haruhi did start going out, but broke up. You could tell her then, right?"

Kaoru shook his head with a sad half-smile. "No, I couldn't leave Hikaru when he needed me most for the very thing he wants most. It would be cruel. Besides," he said, laughing a little. "For him to get her, he'd have to realize his feelings for her, which would require some serious maturing on his part. By the time that happened, he'd probably be perfect for her."

"You mean like you already are?" Hunny thought sadly. Aloud, he said, "You should really tell her though."

Kaoru didn't say anything; he just shook his head before going to help his brother harass Tamaki.

Hunny stood there, watching silently. He glanced over at Haruhi who had managed to escape from the middle of everything. She was watching the twins and Tamaki with a slight smile on her face. Hunny frowned in thought. Had she been smiling earlier? Well, she had laughed when she and Hikaru fell, but whenever Tamaki did something stupid she just frowned.

Even now as Hikaru and Tamaki went back to chasing each other around the room, Haruhi smiled. However, Hunny realized with a start, she wasn't watching the two "children"—she was watching Kaoru who was shouting insults at Tamaki causing him to become flustered and clumsy.

Hunny thought for a moment. Although Haruhi was much too oblivious to realize if she was in love, that didn't mean that she hadn't begun to love one of the hosts. Hunny's eyes widened as Haruhi went to talk to Kaoru who was still egging Tamaki on. She was laughing and smiling, and he had stopped messing with Tamaki and was simply enjoying Haruhi's company. Hunny decided that he needed to talk to Haruhi about her point of view in all of this.

(~Later that day~)

After club ended for the day, Haruhi was left to clean up as always. However, today Hunny had decided to stay and help her. Mori had left as soon as club ended to get to Kendo practice, and the others had all left quickly for one reason or another. So it was just the two of them.

"Haru-chan," Hunny asked after a while. "Why do you like Kao-chan?"

Haruhi paused and looked up, thinking. "I like how selfless he is, I guess. He puts up with a lot of stuff that he doesn't like, all for the sake of his brother. It's sweet. He's also level-headed and empathetic. It's nice that he can tell when something's bothering me, because he can sometimes get Hikaru to lay off too."

Hunny grimaced to himself. "It almost sounds like you like him better than us!" He said with a large, cute, and very fake pout.

"Aww, Hunny-senpai." Haruhi exclaimed sadly walking over to the small blonde. "I like all of you. Kaoru just seems more mature than most of the club, so it's nice to hang out with him. He's also less spoiled than Hikaru, Tamaki, and Kyoya."

Hunny sniffled a bit then smiled. Haruhi smiled back then returned to cleaning. Hunny finished as soon as he could so that he could leave and think over what she'd said.

When he got outside and into the limo, he took a deep breath. So, Kaoru loved Haruhi, but wouldn't pursue her because of Hikaru. Hikaru loved Haruhi, but was selfish and immature, so he wouldn't be able to keep her. Haruhi, though she didn't know it, seemed to be falling for Kaoru, but, again, he wouldn't do anything because of his love for Hikaru. In fact, Hunny realized aghast, if Kaoru decided to be selfish and pursue Haruhi, he would have lost the very quality that most drew Haruhi to him: his selfless, sacrificial love for his brother.

Their love is doomed, Hunny thought sadly as he walked into his room. The very thing that draws them together also holds them apart. There is no way.

Despite loving Haruhi himself, Hunny found himself moved nearly to tears at this thought. Yes, he would have preferred Takashi to win her, but Kaoru really would have been the best match for Haruhi. Of course, neither would end up getting her. Tamaki or Kyoya or maybe even Hikaru would come in and steal her away, and only he would ever know what could almost have been. Only he would know of Haruhi and Kaoru's impossible perfect ending.

* * *

**Ok guys, before I let y'all go, I have a couple more things to say. First, I know this isn't the best ending. I get that. I might write a sequel, but you have to ask. If I get 10 reviews asking for a sequel, I'll try. I can't promise you which pairing, but I'll write one. Also, poll time! When you review asking for a sequel (cuz I know you will. Lol!) tell me who you think Haruhi will end up with _based on Hunny's observations _which we are assuming to be true. (If you participate in the poll, Haruhi will bake you cookies!) Again, I can't guarantee which pairing will come true, but I'm curious what you think. Anyway, thanks for reading and please, review!**

**-Lady Rosalune**


End file.
